


Superficial Love

by Setaeru



Series: Superficial Doll [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blame Blitzdrake, Bottom Dean, Dean Learns To Be Human, Doll To Human, Dom/sub Undertones, Everything Awkward Dean, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Perverted Dean, Rough Sex, Self-Worth Issues, Sex Toy Dean, Sex Toy Orgasm, Sex Toys, Social Anxiety, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had a negative fifty percent chance of working and so Dean didn't worry too much about repercussions. It was a silly little thought, a hope. A hope he wanted badly though. So, he prayed. He prayed to God, knowing he wouldn't be heard; he was just a doll, after all. He begged God to let him be with Castiel, let him <em>live</em> and be Castiel's everything, let him try.</p>
<p>The next morning, in the middle of the cold sheets and sunlit bedroom, Dean breathed air for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY, _REALLY_ tried to **not** write this because I have so many things to do - like update my other stories! - but I couldn't resist it anymore. I had to write it... or start it, at least. You can also blame Blitzdrake for this. Seriously. Go blame them. Or don't. Idk. SMOTHER THEM WITH SOMETHING (LOVE OR BLAME IFSD idk just do it).
> 
> You can read part one if you want but you don't have to. It's basically just more sex. :)
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy! <3

Dean listened to Castiel shuffle around in his bedroom, shifting uncomfortably in the closet and wishing he could be writhing underneath Castiel's lean, lightly muscled body. It had been hours since Castiel had last used him and that meant he was going to use him again before bed right? And let Dean sleep with him? Dean desperately hoped so.

He heard Castiel stop moving the bedroom, right in front of the closet, and felt a tremor of excitement race through his body. The door slowly creaked open and Dean gasped at the sight of Castiel, naked and flustered, cock hard and wet between his legs. He blinked. Or not? He was actually wearing a suit and looked exhausted, hair sticking up and a frown firmly placed on his face.

Castiel looked at him for a moment then smiled softly and grabbed him with firm hands, tugging him out of his corner, closing the closet and carrying him to the bed. He set him down on it and patted his chest, muttering a soft, "I'll be back," before turning and walking to his dresser.

_Okay._ Dean smiled and wiggled a little to get comfortable, watching from the corner of his eye as Castiel stripped out of his clothes and tossed them into the hamper. He took a pair of boxers out of a drawer and set them on top of the dresser, turning back to Dean.

He walked over to him and opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and pushing it shut with his foot. He crawled onto the bed, pushing Dean's legs apart and staring down at him for a few seconds. Castiel flicked open the bottle of lube and squirted out a good amount, rubbing his hand together before wrapping his lubed hand around his soft cock. He stroked himself slowly, eyes half-closed and locked on Dean's.

He felt his cock twitch, one-hundred percent on board with even just watching Castiel jerk off. Maybe he would come on him? Paint him with his hot semen and mark him as his! Dean moaned to himself, pleased at the image he managed to conjure up from a previous time Castiel had done so. He loved being used.

Castiel squirted more lube out and fingered it into Dean's hole before tossing the lube to the other side of the bed and lining himself up with Dean. He pushed in easily, Dean's hole opening up for him and swallowing him up. Dean groaned in time with Castiel, loving the feeling of his cock stretching his hole until he was beyond full.

"Nice and fucking tight," Castiel muttered, breathing harder. "So good for me, Dean."

_Cas!_ Dean beamed up at him, pleased at the praise. Castiel rocked his hips slowly, hissing quietly and biting his lip. He pushed himself up to his hands, spreading his knees wider and forcing Dean's legs apart further. He stared right down at Dean as he slid out to the tip and then slammed straight back in. Dean cried out, cock jerking at the rough treatment.

Castiel grinned and leaned down, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Dean tried to kiss back and felt a pang of sadness as he couldn't. Castiel didn't seem to mind his lack of patricipation though and just trailed kissed over his cheek and jaw, down his neck and shoulder. He sucked on his plastic skin, teeth grazing his flesh and scrapping it almost painfully.

Dean whimpered as he started to rock in and out of him, cock stretching his ass over and over. Castiel shifted after a moment and slammed back in, moaning deeply at the new angle. Dean gasped as he hit his prostate, quivering lightly. Castiel fucked into him harder and harder, muttering softly into his skin. "Good boy," he cooed. "My little whore. Taking me so well, as usual," he laughed.

_Yours! All yours, sir!_ Dean eagerly thought, clenching around Castiel's cock as he pounded into him. He was using him, only really paying attention to his own pleasure. Dean sighed happily, moaning along with Castiel as he fucked him. His cock twitched, and he felt an orgasm building, his body tensing slightly. Dean cried out, inaudible, as he orgasmed, hole clenching around Castiel even more.

"Fuck!" Castiel lost his rhythm, trembling slightly and lowering himself to his elbows over Dean. "Shit," he rasped. "Did you just get tighter on me, baby? Been holding out, huh?" Castiel snorted, panting into his neck as he started fucking him again.

Dean didn't know how to feel knowing that Castiel had felt him get tighter. Did he always feel it when he did? He never commented on it before. Dean felt hope though, and tried to do something else. Maybe he could show Castiel he was real! But... but why couldn't he move anymore? Dean struggled to clench around him, struggled harder to twitch his arm or his leg. He whimpered when he couldn't, confused because he had just clenched around Castiel.

Dean stared at Castiel as he moved to hover his face above his, staring down at him with wide blue eyes, full of pleasure and lust. "Fuck you so hard, boy," he said. "Gonna make sure you feel it for a long time." Dean mewled, shivering to himself as Castiel brushed over his prostate. "You filthy fuck hole."

_Only for you!_ He purred in response.

Dean trembled beneath Castiel as he pounded into him, his hips pressed firmly and harshly into the sheets, gripped by strong fingers. "So fucking tight," Castiel groaned, panting heavily. He slowly his thrusting and shifted. Dean moaned to himself as Castiel slipped out of his wet hole, flipping him onto his stomach before slamming right back into him. "Fucking love you, baby."

Dean whined inwardly, feeling Castiel's cock press against his prostate. He gasped as Castiel started pounding into him, ramming into the sensitive spot over and over. Dean felt his cock twitch, wanting to come again.  _Cas!_

"My beautiful slut," Castiel panted, biting into his shoulder. Dean sobbed, feeling sharp pain erupt from the spot and loving it. "God, Dean."

_Cassssss,_ he whimpered, clenching around Castiel's thick cock.  _Please, sir._

"Sweet boy," Castiel made a soft noise, hips stuttering sharply. "Fuckkk-"

Dean felt Castiel tense against him and something warm shoot into his hole. He moaned, cock twitching weakly between his legs as he orgasmed from the feel of Castiel's semen in his ass. Castiel sighed, pleased, in his ear, slowly pulling out of him. He shifted and cleaned up, wiping away semen and lube from Dean's hole. Dean was turned around and placed on the other side of the bed.

Castiel stood and put away the lube and threw away the Kleenex, washing his hands in the bathroom. He shifted around in there, the tap running and the toilet flushing once. He returned after five minutes, pulling on the boxers on the dresser and turning the lights off. He pulled his sheets down the bed and looked at Dean for a moment then shrugged.

He tucked Dean under the sheets then crawled into bed and cuddled into his side, curling his arms and legs around him and holding him tightly. Dean smiled to himself, happy to be in Castiel's arms and held against his warm body, especially in the comfort of the sheets.

Dean stared up at the ceiling as Castiel's breathing evened out, his body relaxing and his hold loosening around Dean. Dean wondered what it would be like to be with Castiel for real. If he was human and able to respond to him. Would he be happy to know how much Dean loved everything he called him? Loved his fucking? Loved his beautiful cock? Or... or would he be mad? No! He would love it. He knew it. Castiel always loved him. He said so himself.

Dean squirmed against Castiel, disliking the way his body always squeaked. He wondered if he could be human. Wondered what it would feel like to eat some of those cheeseburgers Castiel loved so much. He swallowed nervously and looked around the dark room as if someone besides he and Castiel was there. Maybe he could pray? Ask God, if he existed, to make him human? Dean felt a mix of hope and nervousness, doubting himself and his thoughts.

Shouldn't he be happy to be a doll? To have feelings and be with Castiel? But he wanted more than that! He wanted to be human! He wanted to be able to hold Castiel back and speak to him. He wanted to be able to fuck him without Castiel doing all the work. Dean wanted to be able to please Castiel.

It had a negative fifty percent chance of working and so Dean didn't worry too much about repercussions. It was a silly little thought, a hope. A hope he wanted badly though. So, he prayed. He prayed to God, knowing he wouldn't be heard; he was just a doll, after all. He begged God to let him be with Castiel, let him _live_ and be Castiel's everything, let him try.

The next morning, in the middle of the cold sheets and sunlit bedroom, Dean breathed air for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.... *waves*
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy! <3

Dean froze, confused and conflicted. What was he doing? His chest was moving! Holy shit!

Dean lifted his hands, slowly sitting up. He stared at his fingers in wonder, breathing loud and slow and heavy in the silent room, the sound echoing. Dean laughed, froze at the sound, then laughed harder. "Thank you!" he said to the ceiling, amazed at his own voice. It was deep but it had an innocent, childish note to it. Dean kicked the covers off and looked at his legs, licking his lips with a saliva wet tongue.

He wiggled his toes, biting his lip, feeling the slight sting of pain. He bent his knees the way he'd seen Castiel do so many times before. Dean rolled to the edge of the bed, feet slowly lowering to the floor. It was cool and firm beneath his heels. Dean shakily stood, trembling for a moment before remembering the way Castiel had moved. He bent his right knee and lifted the same leg up into the air, moving it forward a little and setting his foot down about a foot away from its previous spot. Dean shifted his weight to that foot then did the same with his left, grinning widely.

"Holy fuck!" he looked around, seeing everything in a new light. Wait! How did he look? Dean looked around, lost, confused. Where was that... that... mirror! Where was that mirror Castiel used? He carefully walked forward, pressing his lips together to hold in another beaming smile, and moved towards a solid door that he remembered led to a... a bathroom.

He pushed at it, frowning in confusion when it didn't open. He hesitantly wrapped his fingers around the long handle and turned, lips parting as the thing moved and the door shifted forward. Dean stepped into the bathroom, making a noise he didn't quite understand as he did. Castiel always touched the wall and lights came on, so Dean reached to the right and patted the wall, frowning when nothing happened. His hand brushed something and he jumped back, squinting in the partial dark.

He tentatively poked a white switch, looking up as bright lights flickered on. Dean turned and looked at the mirror, gasping when he saw his own eyes. They were bright green, sparkling and big. He had short hair and it spiked upwards. Dean poked it, tongue sticking out of his mouth. Dean looked at his pretty looking lips and nose, his cheeks looking slightly reddened. Dean had a tiny bit of stubble on his jaw, but he didn't see any hair anywhere else. Dean looked down at his small cock and then twisted around, staring at his perky butt in the mirror.

"Wow," he said, giggling slightly. This was amazing! He bounced on his feet, looking around the room wildly and then stepping back into the bedroom. Dean looked at the messy sheets and then licked his lips, racing forward and jumping towards the bed, turning in the air and landing on his back, bouncing on the soft mattress. Dean let out a roaring laugh, turning and curling up on his side. He grasped Castiel's pillow and brought it down to his chest, hugging it tightly and burying his face in it, inhaling and shivering.

He was real.

He was really real.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and thought another prayer to God, thanking him profusely for this gift and chance to be with Castiel. Dean touched his chest, gasping at the feel of his own heart - his very own heart! - pounding in his chest. Dean realized he could feel his blood rushing in his body, his brain, his nerves, his muscles, his bones; he could feel everything. Dean felt his eyes burn and frowned, lifting his hand and touching just underneath his lower lashes.

His eyes hurt.

Why did they hurt?

He panicked, actually panicked, his breaths quickening and his heart pounding faster. "Is something wrong with me?" he murmured to himself, sitting up fearfully. Something slipped down his face and he touched it, pulling his hand away and squinting at his wet fingers. Water. He was... he was crying. Dean was actually crying! He chuckled and sniffed, rubbing his eyes and looking towards the sun. It was warm on his skin. He could feel the way it caressed his body gently, heating him up.

It was magical.

All of this was magical.

Dean sniffed and blinked his eyes a few times, feeling his lashes try to stick together. Dean swallowed thickly and stood up from the bed, stretching up into the air the way Castiel did sometimes and sighing quietly at the oddly nice pull in his muscles. Dean turned towards the bedroom door, slowly walking towards it and opening it the same way he did the bathroom door.

"Ohhh," Dean looked around the area, squinting at the tall wooden case with boards of wood and stacked books. He looked at the soft couch and hard wood table and flat black thing on the wall. Dean padded into another room and found a kitchen. Or, he thought it was a kitchen, because it looked a lot like a few of the images Dean had seen on Castiel's laptop one time. There was an island and a solid glass stove top with weird circles on top of it. There was even an oven connected to it!

Dean touched the marble counters hesitantly, biting his lip at the smoothness. He touched one of the chairs at the island and pulled it back, slowly sitting down on it and turning to face the table. He smiled widely and looked around the room again. Dean saw a book on the counter and picked it up carefully, bringing it closer and staring at the words with confusion. He recognized the words from a time when Castiel had used to work on his laptop after fucking him.

Dean tried to say them the way Castiel had when he'd read out loud. "B-Brakfust Reecupies," Dean scrunched his face up, disliking his own pronunciation. "Brak. Brek. Break. Break! Fest? Fast! Breakfast!" Dean shifted in his chair, excited. "R-R-Reh-Rek-Res-Res-Resih... Resihpees. Recipes! Breakfast Recipes!" Dean smirked, pleased. "That's right. I can read," he said, proud of himself.

Dean turned the hardcover of the book open and began to make out the rest of the words.

* * *

It was late when Castiel finally pushed his apartment door open. He sighed and put his keys on the small table by the door, kicking it shut. He removed his shoes and hung up his beige trench coat, locking his door and yawning. He froze for a moment, sniffing the air. It smelled like... burnt pancakes? Castiel looked around for another pair of shoes or a jacket and didn't find one.

"Hello?" He called out. "Anna? Is that you?"

There was no response.

Castiel glanced around, finding nothing amiss as he walked towards the kitchen. He turned the corner and froze, eyes widening at the naked man sitting at his island with his back to Castiel. "Who- Who the hell are you?" He said in a rush, looking around for something to use as a weapon.

The man turned and their eyes locked, green clashing with blue. The man with familiar green eyes grinned at him widely, jumping to his feet and running towards him. "Fuck-" Castiel cut himself off, choking slightly as the man jumped on him, making him stumble backwards and grab the wall. He froze as legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Cas," the man said happily, nuzzling his face into Castiel's neck. "I missed you, sir."

"Who... the fuck... are you?" Castiel gulped, trying to push the man back so he could see his face again.

The man pulled back a little and grinned at him. "It's me! Dean."

Castiel glanced at the rest of the man's face, recognizing him as his sex doll, and swallowed. "Oh," he whispered, eyes rolling back and body dropping to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Comments are welcomed and appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh.... hi :)
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy! <3

Castiel groaned quietly, shifting over onto his side and reaching one hand back to rub his head. Dean sat back as he opened his eyes, biting his lip nervously. Castiel winced and sat up, rubbing his eyes for a moment. He turned his head to the side, lifting his eyes and staring at Dean silently. He swallowed thickly, visibly and crawled backwards nervously. Dean offered him a warm smile, clasping his hands in his lap and trying to appear inviting.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Castiel rasped, clearing his throat and pressing himself back against another wall. Dean frowned and looked down at the floor, confused.

"I- I don't understand," he said. "I thought you would be happy. I... I thought you liked me, Cas. I love you, sir." Dean looked up suddenly, thinking. He crawled closer to Castiel and turned himself around and presented his ass, wiggling his hips. "You could fuck me!" Dean glanced back and noticed how close Castiel's face was to his ass and pressed back a little more.

"God," Castiel groaned. "Don't do that! Don't..." Dean froze as something warm and soft draped over his back and legs, no doubt covering his body from Castiel's view. Dean shuffled away and sat up, holding onto the cloth as he turned around. It was Castiel's black blazer, still warm from his body. Dean sat back on his feet, eyebrows furrowing and his frown deepening.

"I thought you liked my body though," Dean said, holding the blazer close and sniffing it, catching a hint of Castiel's unique scent and almost purring. "Don't you love fucking me? Thrusting in and out of my wet, tight hole, sir? I'll be so much better for you now!"

Castiel's face turned red and he gulped. "Don't- don't talk like that! Just- I-" Castiel scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily and looking around wildly. He froze then glanced between Dean and his bedroom door. He clenched his jaw and stormed towards it, yanking the door open and walking towards his closet door. Dean jumped up and ran after him, still clutching the blazer in his hands.

Dean watched quietly, nervously as Castiel dug around in his closet, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. He turned towards the unmade bed and shifted the covers around before dropping to his knees and checking under the bed. "What... what are you looking for, sir?" Dean asked, wondering if he could be helpful.

"Shut up," Castiel said, wincing apologetically after but not saying anything. Dean closed his mouth, wanting to be a good boy for Castiel. Dean padded forward and dropped the blazer onto the bed, grasping Castiel's arms and pulling him closer, hugging him around the neck. Castiel pushed him away and he fell onto his ass with a soft gasp. Castiel slid backwards on the floor, leaning against his dresser and the side of the bed. Dean sat forward, pouting and rubbing at his tailbone. That hurt!

"Why are you being so mean to me, sir? What did I do wrong?" Dean asked, eyes stinging. "I can be good for you! I can be your good boy. Why don't you want me?"

Castiel groaned and pressed his palms to his eyes, rubbing at them and curling forward. He rested his elbows on his knees, sighing heavily. "I don't know what the hell is going on," Castiel said, voice cracking. "This is so fucking weird."

Dean crawled forward and hugging Castiel again, nuzzling his face into his neck. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what to do to help you. What can I do, Cas?" Dean said. "I'll do whatever you want. I could warm your cock for you! Would that make you feel better? Or I could ride you. You always said you wanted me to ride you!" Dean tried to lower his voice and talk like Castiel as he quoted him, "'Ride me, baby boy, like you fucking mean it. Take my cock, you little fucking whore, like you were made for it.'"

"Fuck," Castiel muttered, sounding horrified. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. That only way you could know that is if you..." he swallowed. "If you were Dean. Fuck!" Castiel pushed him away again and crawled up onto the bed, staring down at him with interest and horror and wonder.

"I am Dean!" Dean said, sitting up and placing his hands on the edge of the bed, between Castiel's thighs. "I'm your little whore, your fucktoy! I can prove it!" Dean scrambled to his feet, swaying a little and dropped onto the bed. He let one leg hang off the side and spread the other wide. He pointed between his legs to inner his right thigh. Castiel's eyes dropped to his cock then moved to his balls before he finally looked at where he was pointing.

There was a black rectangular patch of skin. It looked like two strips of black tape, with slits going through it, making two words. The first word was "Castiel's" and then right under that word was the other word, saying "Fucktoy." Castiel hesitantly reached out, pressing his index finger against the black skin. It was soft. It looked like tape but it felt like skin. He could see the uneven, rough way he had cut the letters into the tape but it was smooth to the touch, unlike when he'd touched it on his doll. Dean smiled widely and wiggled his hips closer, grasping Castiel's hand and bringing it a little up to his cock.

Castiel lifted his eyes and stared at him quietly, letting Dean manipulate his hand into grasping his small cock. Castiel let out a harsh breath and stood abruptly, shaking the bed. He pulled away from Dean and stepped back slowly. "I need a drink," he said, walking out of the room. Dean slumped back on the bed, frowning up at the ceiling. He stood and padded out of the room, watching Castiel pour a glass of whisky. Dean pursed his lips as Castiel sat down with his full glass, gulping half of it down before dropping his head against the back of the sofa.

Dean walked closer and slowly straddled his hips, placing his hands on Castiel's chest. Castiel didn't look at him, nor did he move; he continued to stare up at the ceiling like it had the answers to everything. Dean slowly lowered his hands to Castiel's pants, carefully undoing his buckle and button, lowering his zipper and opening the top of his pants. He reached his hand into Castiel's boxers, grasping his soft, thick cock, pulling it out. He tucked his boxers under his balls, slowly stroking him until he was erect.

"Can I suck your cock, sir?" Dean asked eagerly, licking his lips.

Castiel didn't reply, but he did lift his free hand and slid his fingers into Dean's short hair, grasping the strands roughly and pushing his head down to his cock. Dean moaned lightly and slid off the couch, thighs rubbing over Castiel's smooth slacks. He wrapped his lips around Castiel's cock, sucking slowly and tasting him for the first time. He whimpered happily, licking at the head of his cock and drooling down the length of it. He used his extra spit to help stroke Castiel with his hand.

Castiel groaned softly above him, fingers tightening in his hair and hips twitching. Dean whined, cock throbbing between his legs. He shifted and pressed his thighs together tightly, moaning as his cock and balls were pressed between them almost painfully. "Cas," he gasped, swallowing before trying to take more of Castiel into his mouth, choking around him. Dean glanced up, watching Castiel take another sip of his drink, eyes locked on Dean's lips. 

Dean sighed faintly, Castiel pressing his head down roughly and choking him, forcing him to take more and more of him until his lips were wrapped around the base of his cock. Dean's eyes stung with tears, his lungs burning from the sudden lack of air. But Dean trusted Castiel not to hurt him, so he suffered until he found out he could just barely breathe through his nose. Dean relaxed and sucked lazily around his cock, swallowing and moaning as Castiel rolled his hips slowly, never pulling out of his mouth more than half an inch.

A couple stray tears slipped down his warm cheeks, dropping onto Castiel's slacks. Dean pawed at Castiel's shirt, grabbing a handful and pulling slightly. He lowered his spit-slick hand to Castiel's balls, squeezing them gently and rolling them in his hand. Castiel moaned above him, spreading his legs further and slumping a little more. "Good boy," he whispered gently, sounding out of breath. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, relaxing against Castiel's legs and the couch.

Dean swallowed around him, sucking on Castiel's cock the best his could in his current position. He was so happy! Castiel had called him a good boy! Dean whined around Castiel's fat cock, choking as Castiel started to fuck his face. He squirmed, struggling to keep his sore mouth wide and open for him. Dean's eyes burned more, tears slipping down his cheeks and mixing with the drool that escaped from his mouth. "Cas," he tried to say around his cock, gagging.

Castiel tensed and his cock twitched and pulsed before something hot and thick and weird filled Dean's mouth. Dean moaned as Castiel pulled out to the tip, filling his mouth with his come. Dean eagerly swallowed, finding he liked the salty and bitter and sweet come. Castiel pulled his head away using his hair, grip tight and painful. Dean looked up, watching him drink from his glass of whisky. He licked his lips and tucked Castiel back into his pants, standing shakily and crawling into his lap again.

Dean rocked his hips forward, groaning as his cock pressed and rubbed against Castiel's shirt buttons. "Sir," he said softly, locking eyes with Castiel before looking down and then back up. Castiel did the same, his lips twitching upwards.

"No," he said lowly, eyes dark and stern. Dean shivered and nodded sadly, sitting back on Castiel's lap and looking down at his cock. "Get off of me." Dean looked up, frowning. He obediently slid off Castiel's lap, standing to the side and shuffling his feet nervously. Castiel stood and set his glass on the table, turning and walking back towards his bedroom door. Dean padded after him slowly, freezing in front of the bedroom door as Castiel slammed it shut. He heard a weird clicking sound and hesitantly reached forward, trying to turn the handle. It jiggled but it didn't turn all the way.

Dean knocked on the door. "Cas?" he whispered, scared. "Cas!" He knocked harder, trying to turn the handle desperately. "Sir! What's wrong? What did I do?" Dean whimpered. He let go of the door knob and stopped knocking, listening for any noise from Castiel. He heard the tap in the bathroom. Dean leaned against the wall beside the door and slid down, tucking his knees close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested the side of his head on them.

He would just have to wait for Castiel to be done. Castiel just wanted some time to himself. That was okay. Dean knew Castiel liked being alone sometimes.

He could wait.

He could wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Comments are welcomed and appreciated! :D


End file.
